fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry and Marv
Harry Lime and Marvin "Marv" Merchants, or simply known as Harry and Marv, are the main antagonists of the 1990 Christmas comedy film Home Alone, and its 1992 sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Wikia Match-Ups * Tom and Jerry vs. Harry and Marv Possible Opponents * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Horace and Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Bulk and Skull (Power Rangers) * Scratch and Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's) History Harry and Marv are a pair of criminals that turn on the faucets of the houses they rob, and clog the drains so it results in the house flooding. Having robbed various houses around a small cul-de-sac for some time, they eventually set their eyes on the McCallister's family home, and found out that they were going to Paris for Christmas, so they decided that that was the perfect opportunity to rob their house. Unfortunately though, there was one thing they didn't take into account: The family had accidentally left bratty 8-year old Kevin McCallister home alone in the confusion and rush to get to the airport. When he learned that the two were planning to rob his family's home, he felt like it was his responsibility to protect his home from the Wet Bandits, so he rigged the house with numerous booby traps to take on the bandits. Harry and Marv broke in, sprung the traps and suffered various injuries, but refused to give up. While the duo pursued Kevin around the house, he called the police and fled the house, luring the duo into a neighboring house which they previously broke into. However, Harry and Marv managed to subdue him and discussed how they will get their revenge, but Kevin's next door neighbor, Old Man Marley, sneaked in and knocked them unconscious with his snow shovel before they can harm Kevin. The police arrived and arrested Harry and Marv, having identified all the houses they broke into due to the latter's habit of flooding them. Information Background * Full Names: Harry Lime and Marvin "Marv" Merchants * Alias: Marv and Harry, The Wet Bandits (first film), The Sticky Bandits (second film) * Height: 5'4 (Harry) | 6'4 (Marv) * Weight: Unknown (Harry) | 215.6lbs (Marv) * Date of Birth: February 9, 1943 (Harry) | August 28, 1957 (Marv) * Age: 49 (Harry, 1992) | 35 (Marv, 1992) * Hobbies: Burglarizing houses, turning on faucets in the houses they robbed (Marv only), taunting Kevin McCallister * Professional but incompetent burglars * Mortal enemies of Kevin McCallister Powers and Abilities * Burglary * Average human physiques * Incredible durability * Cunning (Harry only) Crowbars * The only weapon Harry and Marv carry around with them * Used for prying open doors and crates * Sharp end can penetrate a human skull Feats * Harry ** Barely dodged four bricks that Kevin threw at him and Marv from the top of a building ** Narrowly dodged paint cans swinging on the staircase with Marv ** Impersonated a police officer ** Survived the following traps: *** Slipping and falling on the set approaching the front door of the house, fracturing his vertebrae, posterior ribs and cervical spine *** Having his head burned by a blowtorch when he opened the back door *** Getting hit in the face with a paint can while going up the staircase with Marv *** Getting hit by Marv by accident when the latter attempts to kill Buzz's tarantula with his crowbar *** Falling with Marv after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house due to Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper *** Getting hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture with Marv *** Crushing the roof of a parked car after jumping on a seesaw triggered by Marv *** Falling to the ground on his upper spine and neck while trying to grab hold of a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with liquid detergent *** Getting his head burned with a blowtorch again when he tried to turn on a light switch; then he attempted to put it out in a toilet, not knowing that Kevin had filled it with paint thinner, almost blowing up the pent house and burning up the whole bathroom *** Falling from a sawed ladder *** Getting hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he and Marv are hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cut the ropes holding it *** Falling with Marv three stories when Kevin ignited the kerosene-soaked rope they were climbing down on and getting covered from head to toe in varnish * Marv ** Narrowly dodged paint cans swinging on the staircase with Harry ** Survived the following traps: *** Getting hit in the face with a heated iron falling from a laundry chute after pulling a light switch attached to the iron *** Falling to the bottom of the stairs and screaming in immense pain after jamming a nail into his foot after stepping on it *** Getting hit in the face with a paint can while going up the staircase with Harry, hitting the floor with 30,000 newtons of force, and Harry crushing him with another 25,000 *** Falling with Harry after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house because of Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper *** Getting hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture with Harry *** Having four bricks thrown at his face by Kevin, which Harry just dodged *** Falling through a giant hole into the basement *** Getting electrically shocked by an arc welder that Kevin connects to the sink, making his skull be seen briefly *** Getting hit by a hundred pound weight bag of dusty cement *** Getting hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he and Harry were hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cut the ropes holding it *** Falling with Harry three stories when Kevin ignited the kerosene-soaked rope they were climbing down on and gets covered from head to toe in varnish * Together ** Got away with many burglaries ** Outsmarted and captured Kevin twice, nearly killing him the second time they had the upper hand against him ** Would've gotten away with robbing Duncan's Toy Chest if it weren't for that meddling Kevin Weaknesses * Very unintelligent * Are very easy to trick ** Fell for every trap in the book * Never overcame Kevin, no matter how close they came to killing him * Not much combat experience * No strategy, they just go in as robbers * Will sometimes beat up each other on accident * Got bodied by an old man with a snow shovel in a sneak attack Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Duos Category:1990s Category:Movie Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Teams Category:Combatants without super abilities Category:Home Alone Characters Category:Psychopaths